Solo tu y yo
by Kasamy-kun
Summary: Este fic relata la historia de la pareja Gon x Killua, las aventuras que estos dos tienen se convertirán en amor, pero, se encontraran con variados obstáculos que impedirán su relación se seguirán amando?. ADVERTENCIA: yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Aloh!, bueno aquí les traigo este fic de GonxKillua, primero que nada quiero aclarar que en el anime y manga Gon es el mayor aun que muchos piensen que es Killua xp, en este fic Gon tiene 16 y Killua 15 aquí Gon es mas alto que Killua ewe, y pues es todo xp a leer...**

-Idiota...-

-... Killua yo..-

\- ¿Es que no piensas? ¿hay alguien ahí?!- dijo el menor golpeando la frente del mayor con su dedo - pudiste lastimarte de gravedad! tienes suerte de que solo te lastimaras la pierna!-

-Pero Killua!-

\- Y de paso me rompí el brazo!, de verdad que eres un idiota Gon!-

\- Pero no podía dejar que te pasara nada!-

\- Soy un Zaoldyeck, hubiera salido ileso!-

\- Aun así, no podía arriesgarme!-

\- ¿Por que haces tanto por mi? ¿es que crees que soy débil? que no puedo cuidarme yo solo ¿eso es lo que crees?!-

-Yo no creo eso!-

\- Entonces ¿por que?-

\- Es por que te amo Killua! - dijo Gon con una mirada seria, el silencio se hizo presente durante unos segundos hasta que Killua reacciono..

-¿Eh?!-

\- Te amo y no me perdonaría el que te pasara algo!-

\- El golpe debió afectar tu cabeza - dijo Killua cubriendo su sonrojo con sus cabellos - idiota, mejor iré por algo de comer antes de que me enojes mas-

\- Estoy muy feliz de que te preocupes por mi, aun que sea regañandome- la sonrisa inocente del mayor estaba llena de felicidad

\- I-Idiota, ya vasta con eso!, rayos, estas mal de la cabeza, iré por comida!- Killua azoto la puerta

\- Ten cuidado!-

\- Aah!, ya lo se, no tienes que decírmelo!- refunfuñaba Killua desde el pasillo lanzando maldiciones hasta que se dejo de oír...

\- Lo digo enserio Killua, te amo...-

Gon se quedo dormido mientras que Killua...

_ Ese idiota!, me cuida como si no pudiera cuidarme yo solo, no soy débil!_ te amo y no me perdonaría el que te pasara algo! _ sera cierto?, a-amor? pero somos chicos y... seguro habla de amor de amigos, si eso debe ser. El tropezarse con un chico saco a Killua de sus pensamientos..

-Oh, lo siento, en verdad que no me fije..-

\- No hay problema, oye ¿tu eres al que salvo ese niño de verde?-

\- ¿Salvar? (es cierto, supongo que, el solo quería protegerme..) supongo..-

\- Wooo, ¿estas bien?...-

Después de hablar un par de minutos con el chico, Killua compro la comida y se encamino de regreso...

\- Hey Gon ya regrese!-

\- Killua, por que tardaste tanto?-

\- Tropecé con un chico, nada importante..-

\- Tropezaste? y ¿estas bien?-

_Cielos pareces Illumi_ si si estoy bien, pero tengo hambre así que a comer-

Killua tumbo las hamburguesas en la cama, mas no podía abrir la envoltura de esta ya que solo tenia un brazo disponible..

\- Maldita envoltura!-

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?- Gon tomo la hamburguesa y la abrió - Killua di ah!-

_ ¿esto es enserio?_ G-Gon puedo comer por mi cuenta!-

-Lose, pero yo quiero darte de comer-

\- Pe-Pero no es necesario- Killua movía sus manos en señal de negación, pero al ver a su obstinado amigo no le quedo opción..

\- Ah...- Killua abrió la boca no muy convencido...

\- Buen chico- la sonrisa de Gon era mas grande de lo normal, junto con un leve sonrojo

_¿Q-Que tanto me ve?_ G-Gon creo que, puedo comer solo desde ahora- dijo alzando la mano para tomar su hamburguesa..

\- Mmmm, bien, te dejo comer solo si... tu me das un beso- dijo el mayor mostrando la lengua..

-E-e-eh?! un un beso? eso hacen los amigos?- dijo Killua mas rojo que un tomate..

\- Es lo que hacen las personas que se aman- dijo el moreno muy sonriente

\- Pe-Pero aun así, somos chicos y, somos amigos y...-

Un cálido beso cayo al menor en un segundo...

_ Gon esta, el esta..be-besándome, tengo que detenerlo, verdad?_

Killua trato de separarse de el cuerpo de Gon, pero se dejo llevar conforme disfrutaba el beso...

Después de un minuto se separaron..

\- ¿Lo ves? no es tan malo-

Gon solo consiguió a un albino rojo y sin palabras...

\- Te amo, Killua..-

\- G-Gon yo...- no pudo terminar, ya que Gon lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo, y el albino le respondió segundos después..

_ ¿Por que siento esto?, es extraño, la frase te amo proveniente de Gon, me hace querer decir lo mismo?, ah! Gon, siempre me confundes!_

**aloh!, que les pareció?, espero y les haya gustado, no olvides dejar tu review, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!, sean ustedes mismos byebye! Kasamy-kun**


	2. Chapter 2

Gon y Killua, salieron a recorrer la ciudad y se entretuvieron con los mini-mercados que había por las calles...

\- Woooo!, todo aquí es muy raro..- dijo Gon observando con detalle las valijas que se encontraban en la tienda

\- Y muy caro!, apuesto que todas las cosas son falsas!- dijo Killua a los cuatro vientos llamando la atención de los clientes que estaban cerca...

\- hehe, el niño dice mentiras hehe- dijo el dueño de la tienda mientras le susurraba a Killua - fuera de aquí mocoso, espantas mi dinero!-

\- Hay una forma de solucionarlo- Killua puso su cara de gato, para después negociar con el vendedor..

Gon solo miraba con cara de poker a Killua, cuando algo brillante llamo su atención..

\- Killua, voy a ver la tienda de enfrente..-

\- Silencio Gon!, estoy haciendo negocios!-

\- Que negocios ni que nada, fuera de mi tienda!-

\- Si eso es lo que quiere..-

Gon lo tomo como un ¨esta bien ve" y mientras caminaba a la tienda se escuchaba " esta mercancía es falsa amigos! no la compren!"

\- Hola niño, ¿te interesa la joyería?- dijo una joven dueña de la tienda

\- ¿Me podrías decir que es cada cosa?- pregunto Gon amablemente

\- Primero dime, ¿a quien se lo vas a dar?- pregunto acercándose a Gon

\- B-bueno, a a- los nervios de Gon aumentaban con la mirada de la chica..

\- Ah!, ya veo, se lo darás a la persona que amas ¿eh?, bueno, para eso esta este- saco dos collares muy hermosos, cada uno con una piedra en el centro, rodeada con oro puro - el collar con la piedra azul es para ti, el de la piedra verde es para él-

\- ¿Co-como sabes que..-

\- Su amor es tan puro que lo puedo distinguir, ¿es el chico de haya no?- dijo apuntando a Killua que aun continuaba peleando con el vendedor

\- Si...¿nuestro amor?, él, ¿él también me ama?!-

\- Eso lo tienes que averiguar tu, ahora presta atención!, ambos tienen que traerlo puesto y todos los días, le tienes que dar un beso, mientras que el beso sea de amor puro, su amor prevalecerá y no se destruirá con nada del mundo...

\- Wooo!- dijo Gon sorprendido

\- Pero..., si alguien mas, llega a besar a tu chico, su collar hará que se enamore de esa persona y el tuyo se romperá, lo perderás, para siempre... ese es el lado peligroso, piensa bien antes de comprar este collar, y cuida de tu chico..- al momento de terminar la historia la chica ya no tenia los collares y había dinero sobre la mesilla...

Gon camino muy feliz y un poco sonrojado hacia Killua que refunfuñaba en una banquita...

\- ¿Que paso con el vendedor Killua?-

\- El anciano ese no me regalo nada!- dijo mostrando le la lengua al señor...- bueno, ¿que fuiste a ver?-pregunto el menor observando a Gon..

\- B-bueno, vi estos collares y me parecieron lindos, yo... yo te compre este!- dijo alegre mientras le daba el collar verde a Killua

\- ¿Pa-para mi?...- pregunto Killua sonrojado mientras tomaba el collar

\- Si, y tienes que prometerme, que lo tendrás puesto todo el tiempo!- dijo Gon alegre

\- Y ¿eso por que?..- pregunto Killua curioso

\- Es un secreto, pero prometelo Killua!-

\- Esta bien..- Killua se puso el collar - lo prometo!- dijo sonrojado

/Aun que sea solo un collar, cuando Killua se lo puso me pareció aun mas tierno de lo normal/ pensó Gon mientras admiraba de pies a cabeza a el albino..

\- ¿Quieres un helado?..- pregunto amable el pelinegro

\- Me leíste la mente..- respondió Killua con cara de gato...

-Bien, iré por el helado, tu quédate aquí..- dijo Gon dirigiéndose a la tienda...

Mientras tanto, un chico ebrio en motocicleta se acercaba a toda velocidad, pasando por las tiendas, la gente corría a refugiarse, el chico aumento la velocidad y se dirigía hacia Killua...

/Brincare la moto cuando este cerca, sera divertido/ - pensó Killua con su típica cara de gato mientras esperaba de espaldas a la motocicleta..

Los gritos y susurros de la gente aterrorizada hicieron que Gon volteara a ver a Killua, lo único que percato fue que una moto se acercaba a toda velocidad y el albino no lo había notado...

\- Killuaaa!- Gon salto y abrazado a Killua lo empujo, ambos salieron rodando por el cemento, golpeándose duramente contra este...

Después de unos minutos, la policía arresto al chico de la moto, y la ambulancia revisaba el bien estar de ambos chicos...

\- Gon tiene una leve lección en la pierna, y el señorito Killua se rompió el brazo, aparte de eso, están bien..- les dijo el doctor - Gon usted deberá reposar por 2 semanas, mientras que Killua tendrá un yeso por el próximo mes...-

\- Gracias doctor!- dijo Gon - que bueno que estas bien Killu...a- Gon observo el rostro molesto de el albino...

\- Idiota!- dijo mientras le pegaba a su pierna...

Gon recordaba aquello mientras que Killua lo regañaba, cuando vio en su pecho el collar..

/ Es cierto, el beso del día.../ recordó Gon

Un cálido beso cayo al menor en un segundo...

al día siguiente

/ Aun no olvido ese beso.../ recordaba Killua sonrojado mientras se duchaba ... / no puedo decir lo mismo../ Killua vio el collar que traía puesto, el collar que Gon le regalo.. / o si.../

**Aloh!, ¿que les pareció el cap?, espero que bonito y entretenido ewe, no se pierdan el próximo, Gracias por leer!, no se olviden de dejar sus reviews y estar randoms todo el día, byebye!  
Kasamy-kun **


End file.
